nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Troy McClure
|status = |hair = Ginger|job = Actor|relatives = Ex-wife: Selma Bouvier|appearance = Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment|voiced by = Phil Hartman † (1991-1998) Dan Castellaneta ("Bart's Dog Gets an F" and "Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington")}}Troy McClure is a cheesy B-movie actor who had fallen on hard times. He was often seen shilling for shoddy products or hosting questionable shows. He appeared from Season 2 until Season 10. Since then, Troy, along with two other Phil Hartman characters were retired in his honor. Biography McClure was a stereotypical Hollywood has-been, reduced to appearing in low quality films and television presenting jobs. During the early seventies he had a highly successful acting career, but it had since become worse.[1] He often appeared in short video clips seen on television or in a public place. He often was shown presenting educational videos[2][3] and infomercials.[4] When introducing anything that he does, McClure lists projects that he has previously done with the phrase "Hi, I'm Troy McClure. You may remember me from such educational videos, voice overs, etc. as..." and will mention two titles of a similar subject to that of the current performance he is giving. McClure's career went downhill due to his reported unusual paraphilia, which apparently involved fish, to the point where he had not worked in twelve years. To cover this up, he began a relationship with Selma Bouvier, whom he had met when she gave him an eye test at the Department of Motor Vehicles. This revived his career, leading him to star in Stop the Planet of the Apes, I Want to Get Off!, a musical version of the film Planet of the Apes. To further revive his career, McClure's agent suggested that he marry Selma, a proposal which she accepted. At his bachelor party, a drunken McClure told Homer Simpson that the marriage is just a sham to help his career. At the wedding, an unknowing Selma married Troy. Selma discovered that their marriage was a sham and although she accepted it, she drew the line when McClure's agent suggested that the pair have a child. As "all the big parts these days are going to family men" having a child would have secured McClure's casting as McBain's sidekick in "McBain IV: Fatal Discharge". Having rejected his offer, Selma left McClure. As a result McClure starred in his own independent film "The Contrabulous Fabtraption of Professor Horatio Hufnagel".[5] In addition to his appearances within episodes, McClure presented the episodes "The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular" and "The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase". The first is a behind the scenes look at The Simpsons, answering questions and featuring extra "never before seen" material.[6] The second is an episode presenting three possible spin-offs from The Simpsons.[7] Troy made his last appearance in the Season 10 episode Bart the Mother. Creation McClure was based on the typical "washed up" Hollywood actor, with inspiration for his character and name being drawn from B-movie actors Troy Donahue and Doug McClure.[8] Mike Reiss later met Doug McClure's daughter who revealed that her father had found the homage funny and McClure's children would call their father Troy McClure when his back was turned. Phil Hartman was cast in the role due to his ability to pull "the maximum amount of humor" out of any line he was given,[8] and McClure's visual appearance is similar to that of Hartman himself.[9] McClure drives a 1981 De Lorean DMC-12. McClure lives in his home, resembling the one from the movie 'Body Double', [1]in the upscale residential area of "Springfield Heights", which is also resided by Mob boss "Fat" Tony D'Amico and entertainer Krusty the Clown. Development McClure's character is developed in "A Fish Called Selma", when a more in-depth look into his private life is shown. The episode is the only one in the entire run of the series that shows true emotion from Troy McClure.[1] Show runners Bill Oakley and Josh Weinstein were big fans of Phil Hartman, and wished to make an episode entirely about McClure in order to give him as much to do as possible. From this came the idea of him marrying Selma Bouvier, as she was "always marrying people".[1] Having Troy McClure as the star of the episode pleased Animator Mark Kirkland, as he found McClure's voice great to animate to, allowing him and other animators to "open him up visually as a character".[1] It is hinted throughout the course of the episode that he has strange sexual behavior. Throughout the production of the episode, the writers did not know what the "unsavory" sexual preference was. They decided on a fish fetish, an idea James L. Brooks suggested as it was "so perverted and strange, it was over the top".[1] McClure's apparent fish fetish was mentioned by The Guardian in their article about a Swiss scientist's discovery that sticklebacks ejaculate more sperm after they have seen images of fish flirting.[10] Category:Characters Category:Celebrites Category:Characters voiced by Phil Hartman Category:Retired Characters Category:Married Category:American Characters Category:Springfield Wall of Fame Category:Recurring characters Category:Divorced characters Category:Actors Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by guest stars Category:Bouvier family Category:Season 2 first appearances Category:Citizens of Springfield Category:Ginger haired Characters Category:Major characters Category:Characters who swap voices Category:Alcoholics Category:Singles Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:Ex boyfriends of Selma Bouvier Category:Movie stars Category:Ex-Husbands Category:Movementarians Category:TV personalities Category:Smokers